Obliviate!
by Euge BG
Summary: Hermione y Ron se encuentran frente al espejo de Oesed. ¿Que veran?


_**Disclaimer: **_todos los personajes y hechos reconocibles son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, el resto son producto de mi inspiracion e imaginacion :D

* * *

-¡Ronald! ¿Quieres dejar de caminar tan rápido? ¿Por qué crees que Harry iría hacia ese lado, si nadie nunca va?

-Vamos, Hermione, ¿seis años y no conoces a Harry? Ambos sabemos que si lo dejas solo más de diez minutos se mete en problemas. Imagínate, si el año pasado quiso buscar a Sirus por su cuenta…

-Sabes que puede estar en alguna de sus reuniones con Dumbledore esta noche…

-No lo está, jamás tarda tanto, y McGonnagall me dijo que el director había salido esta noche.

Hermione suspiró, los celos de Ron no podían ir más lejos. Ella lo conocía muy bien, había salido a buscar a Ginny (que estaba dándose un baño después del entrenamiento de Quidditch) y culpaba a su mejor amigo de aquella ausencia. Pero ella no quería ponerse a discutir, estaba muy bien así, vagando sola por Hogwarts a mitad de la noche, con Ron, aunque ella no quisiera admitir que sólo por él seguía buscando algo que jamás iba a encontrar.

Un sacudón hizo que Ron la aplastara contra la barandilla de la escalera; al parecer a esta se le antojó moverse entonces. No sabían en qué nivel estaban, pero decidieron salir al pasillo que estaba más cerca para no perderse aun más.

Estaba oscuro, pero traspasaron una puerta y luego de una sala que parecía que hacía años en desuso, otra puerta más, aunque esta era de madera, y tan pequeña, que tuvieron que agacharse para poder pasar.

De improviso se prendieron las cien antorchas que colgaban de las paredes a su alrededor, iluminando un hermoso espejo, alto, con bordes de oro pulido que titilaba a la luz rojiza del fuego.

Hermione, que se había escondido detrás de Ron al prenderse las luces, se asomó de su improvisado refugio mientras él se quedaba unos segundos más en shock. Ella había visto ese espejo antes, o por lo menos lo había leído, era lo mismo. Nunca olvidaría un objeto tan mágico como aquel.

-Ron, ¿ese es…?-hizo una pausa- ¿El espejo de Oesed?

El chico se tomó unos minutos para mirarlo aunque sin acercarse demasiado. Sí, ya se acordaba; ahí se había visto como un campeón de Quidditch, sosteniendo en alto la copa y dándole la mano a Dumbledore. Se acordó también que Harry había querido mostrarle a sus padres esa noche, y así se lo contó a su amiga.

-¿Qué verías tú en el espejo, Hermione?- preguntó de repente Ron. ¿Qué desearía con tanto fervor la estudiante más inteligente de todo Hogwarts? ¿Las más altas notas, tal vez?

Ella se mantuvo aparte, no quería acercarse, por miedo, quizás, a que Ron pudiera ver el fondo de su corazón. El, al verla inmóvil abrazándose con fuerza, quiso obligarla, primero diciéndole que no fuera tonta, pero luego decidió que quizás la persuadiría siendo más amable. Con ella nunca se sabía.

Entonces se acercó y le levantó el mentón para poder verle la cara y no sus rulos castaños; se arrepintió de haberlo hecho apenas ella lo miró a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón comenzó a temblar, menos que Hermione, pero el corazón se le aceleró de tal forma que fue incapaz de desviar la mirada. Se acercó un poco más, y le susurró al oído "Ven conmigo, no temas".

Ambos se acercaron al espejo. Nada extraño pasó cuando ella miró su reflejo. Allí estaba Ron, a su lado, y ella, sonriendo (¿ella sonreía?). Se acercó aun más, y miró con detenimiento: ¿estaba sosteniendo la mano de Ron? Bajó la vista: no, no lo estaba, pero él también miraba en la misma dirección; ¿podría ser que él estuviera viendo lo mismo que ella?

No, se alejó un poco, hasta donde estaba antes. Ron le tomó la mano, igual que en el espejo hacía unos segundos atrás. La Hermione del reflejo sonrió. Pero el Ron del espejo de Oesed se movió, la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo, y tomando su cara entre sus manos, la besó. Hermione estaba espantada, ¿era eso lo que en el fondo de su alma más deseaba? ¡Deseaba con todo su corazón besar a Ron Weasley!

Pero no, él, el… salía con Lavender, y ella y el jamás se habían llevado bien. ¡No podía ser! Espantada, retrocedió y chocó contra el pecho de Ron. Una extraña niebla brillante la inundó desde el fondo de su alma hacia afuera, haciendo que sintiera las piernas como gelatina y el estómago lleno de pequeños objetos que se movían incesantemente. "Mariposas", pensó. Estaba paralizada, pero aunque se sintiera como una estatua de mármol, pudo sentir el cosquilleo eléctrico que provocaba el contacto de la mano de Ronald en su cintura, que se iba desplazando suavemente hasta ceñirla por completo.

Ella cerró los ojos, podía sentir su tibia respiración acariciándole el rostro. Luego Ron se inclinó un poco, y posó sus labios en los de Hermione. Ella le devolvió el beso, con tanto amor como sólo pueden demostrar aquellos que llevan guardando sus sentimientos por tantos años.

Al separarse, Hermione se perdió en los ojos de Ron por una última vez.

-TeAmo- susurraron ambos al unísono.

Ella caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, y diciendo vagamente "perdón", apuntó a su amigo con la varita.

-Obliviate.

Nadie, ni siquiera Ronald Weasley, debía enterarse de lo que había pasado en la sala del espejo.

Ron preguntó con brusquedad luego de reponerse del encantamiento:

-¿Y? ¿Qué ves?

-Sólo un buen libro de hechizos- dijo ella, mientras las caras enamoradas de los fantasmas del espejo le sonreían.


End file.
